Dumbledore's Army and the Warp of Fate
by its-magic-72994
Summary: Follow from Lily and Harry's point of view as Harry and the D.A. travel back in time to change fate. They pop in with a bang and vanish with dignity. Chaos will reign as the Order tries to figure out the enigma that is the Silver Cloaks....
1. Chapter 1

They landed in the middle of the battle, silver cloaks whirling around each other. Lily heard a male's voice bark,

"Zacharias, Daphne, Angelina, Cho! Deal with the wards and exits! Hermione, Neville, George, Katie, Padma, Dennis! Get the villagers out of here!"

The tone was oddly reminiscent to a cross between her old friend, Severus Snape, and her mentor, Alastor Moody. Curses and hexes winded around the Order, hitting the Death Eaters with impossible accuracy, as if keyed in to the Dark Mark. Less than five minutes later, a Death Eater yelled,

"Retreat!"

There was a pause, then a piercing whistle travelled through the village. A blur of silver, then the group of strangers grew slightly. James walked over to her, forehead creased with worry. She was due in seven months. He hadn't wanted her to fight, but she insisted for Hogsmeade.

"You all right, Lily?"

She nodded, kissing him lightly.

"Fine, James. What about Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail?"

"Here, Lily-Flower," a bright voice said behind her.

Lily turned to assess Sirius, Remus and Peter. None of them had serious injuries, except Peter, who was bleeding profusely in his thigh. She healed him as he whispered,

"Who _are_ those people?"

Sirius shrugged. Remus leaned in, jerking his head towards Albus.

"He's going to talk to them."

The Order followed their leader, flanking him.

"Who is your leader?"

Albus' voice rang out in the silence of the village. Vaguely, Lily wondered where everyone was. A tall, lanky figure stepped forward. There was an emblem on the side of its cloak; a phoenix with it's wings spread wide behind the Hogwarts crest.

"I am, brother to Ariana."

The Order exchanged confused glances and whispers, while Albus stiffened, bringing his wand up.

"How do you know about her? Who are you?" he demanded forcefully.

The cloaked figure tilted its head.

"How I know is of no concern. Nor is my name. Is it not enough that we helped you? We are not on _his _side, we do not wish to 'eat' Death," it appeased.

The other Silver Cloaks stirred, rustling and giggling quietly at a private joke. Sirius nudged Peter.

"Why don't you go and talk to them. You wanted to know who they were," he teased.

The leader turned and caught sight of them.

"Wormtail!" it snarled viciously, wand suddenly pointed straight at him.

Its followers suddenly straightened, heads turning towards the rat animagus like a bloodhound catching a scent. Pettigrew trembled, taking a step back. Leader stalked forward, making no sound. Its hood fell back, revealing a young man with a shock of chaotic, gravity-defying raven hair and unnaturally Avada Kedarva green eyes.

"Wormtail," he repeated softly, a sadistic grin spreading slowly across his face. Many of the Order shuddered. The other Silver Cloaks shifted restlessly, leaning forward eagerly.

"Make the rat pay," one growled.

"Reveal the truth!" one howled.

"Change the future. That's why we're here!" a female voice rang out above the rest of the cries for justice.

Everyone fell silent suddenly, watching with bated breath.

"Yes, Hermione. I see your point. Very well. No toying in this time," the leader sighed. Other sighs of disappointment echoed his.

"_Avada Kedarva!"_

Cries of outrage echoed through the Order. James and Sirius were roaring abuse, and Remus was snarling. Lily frowned. Maybe…There had always been some suspicion…She crept up to Wormtail, aware of the Silver Cloaks' eyes on her. Slowly, she pushed up his left sleeve.

"JAMES! JAMES, HE HAS THE MARK! PETER'S A DEATH EATER!"

The Order stopped trying to fire spells at the Silver Cloaks.

"No, really? I hadn't guessed. I mean, sure we figured we'd help you nix Voldemort's brainwashed morons then go and kill one of your own," a sarcastic male's voice rumbled.

The leader scowled.

"Shut it, Major."

Silence. Lily imagined the sarcastic one was sulking now. James stepped forward, eyes cold. Sirius and Remus flanked either side.

"Death Eater or not, he was our friend. How would you know his reasons for joining. For all you know he could be a spy for us. To kill that easily, you're probably a Death Eater spy," he said icily.

"You are no friend of the Order," Sirius added just as coolly.

The same mocking voice let out a laugh.

"Here that, Admiral? Your own f-

The leader spun around, fire snapping at his feet.

"You shut your trap right now, Zacharias, or I'll send you to Cerebrus for some play time after pulling rank," he snarled.

The expression on his face must have been something because all the Silver Cloaks flinched, and one of them took two steps back.

_"Ahem."_

The leader turned back, emerald eyes still cool

"Sorry about that. _Some _of my men-

"And women!" another voice said angrily. The leader grinned.

"Yes, Ginny. And women, still need to learn _when the time is right to speak their opinion._"

A huff. Albus chuckled, eyes twinkling.

"Not at all, sir. I have a few questions, though…"

The leader cocked his head, lips pursing.

"This should subdue you lot for the time being…….We're from the future."

A huge, fiery lion; a shadowy raven; a snuffling badger and a hissing snake rose up from the ground, shielding the Silver Cloaks. When they faded, the strangers were gone.

A/N: How old should I make the D.A.? I want it to be younger than Lily and the Marauders, enough to shock the Order of the Phoenix. This takes place _after _Sirius dies, then stops following the rest of the series.


	2. Chapter 2

They slipped into the Room of Requirement, hanging up their silver cloaks and boots under their name plaques. Everyone fell silent when Harry turned to Zacharias.

"Tell me what you did wrong today, _Lieutenant,"_ Harry ordered softly, emerald eyes flashing. Smith flinched. He'd been knocked two levels.

"I insulted the people we intend to ally, I disobeyed your orders and I almost let slip who your parents are," he muttered sullenly. Harry narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms.

"And that's bad, why?" Smith rocked back on his heels, sighing.

"Alliance is less likely, you look weak, and I give away our position," he listed, understanding dawning. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. Smith was more stubborn than most Gryffindors sometimes, for a Hufflepuff.

"Good. Learn from today," he said sharply. Zacharias nodded, lifting his chin.

"Grey over evil," he began. Harry smiled reluctantly. Yes, Smith understood.

"Peace before war," he returned. Smith saluted him, finishing,

"And love above all." Harry saluted back, turning to Hermione and Ron. She hugged him tightly and Ron playfully punched his shoulder.

"We did it mate," Ron grinned. Harry laughed.

"We did it," he agreed.

* * *

"_SILENCE!"_

The Order fell silent, turning to Albus. James kept his arms around Lily's shoulders, hazel eyes serious.

"What are the cons of trusting this group?" Albus asked, blue eyes grave. Lily leaned in.

"We don't know if they're telling the truth," she offered. Alastor nodded sharply, throwing in his usual,

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

"Their leader is a child," Severus murmured. Alice shook her head, opening her mouth to argue but James cut her off.

"He has no control over his army," he said coldly. Sirius and Remus nodded.

"He kills easily," Remus added in a low growl. Lily frowned. She knew they were hurting, but Pettigrew was a _Death Eater. _

"Guys, I know Pettigrew was your friend, but he wasn't on our side. He was a spy for Voldemort," she said softly, ignoring the flinches. All three nodded reluctantly.

"The pros?" Albus prodded thoughtfully.

"They could be from the future," Arthur volunteered. Lily pursed her lips, thinking back. The leader had seemed strangely familiar…

"Oh!" Lily gasped, a hand flying to her stomach.

"Lily?"

"Is it the baby?"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you hurt?"

James pulled her into a protective embrace, and Remus, Sirius and Severus hovered at his back. Lily smiled proudly, tenderly stroking her stomach.

"My baby boy; my little one," she whispered fondly. He was the leader. The leader was her baby.

"Lily?" Fabian murmured. The entire Order watched tensely, ready to apparate her to St. Mungo's.

"We can trust them, Albus. They're from the future and they're on our side," Lily laughed delightedly, emerald eyes gleaming and trembling with barely contained excitement. Hestia blinked.

"I'm confused," Dedalus admitted.

"Lily?" James asked. She reached up and kissed him briefly, fiercely.

"He's our son, James. The leader is our baby," she said brightly.

The Order meeting was postponed until the majority of the Order became conscious again.

A/N: I know Snape isn't a spy yet, but…He's a big part of the books, and one of my favorite characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Lotus Elixir will be continuing this story, as I'm at a writer's block and am drowned in schoolwork. Thanks and sorry!

.72994


End file.
